Songs with Love
by Balliol84
Summary: Hey again! I'm thinking of writing a full story- based on this or my Harry one shot. I'd like to know what you think, another Ipod Challenge.


Ipod Challenge 2

Pairing- Rose/ Scorpius

Song 1- Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood

As I walked down the aisle toward my future I took a moment to glance around the garden ceremony. I could see all my family- all the cousins and aunts and uncles. Mum and Grandma Weasley in the front row with tears in their eyes. Then I glanced at him and after that there was nothing else in the world- it just fell away. Who would have known we would ever make it here? After all the fights and obstacles in our way, starting off hating each other and then falling in love against all odds. Our own fairytale- our happily ever after.

Song 2- Real to Me- Brian McFadden

If there was one thing my Rosie had taught me it was that money wasn't everything. Reputation only mattered if you had people around you who loved you for you. I was fed up trying to live up to the Malfoy name- my father would have to be disappointed in me. It didn't matter anymore, not now I had Rose. It sounds cheesy I know- had you told me I would feel like this three years ago I would have laughed in your face before jinxing you. However, She was real, she was mine and always would be- she loved me for me. That's what gave me the courage to confront my dad today, tell him I was dating a Weasley. One who liked to keep her head in a book, whose ears went as red as hair when she was embarrassed and who was our supposed enemy. Here goes nothing…

Song 3- You Took the Words Right out of my Mouth- Meatloaf

I had set everything up especially for this moment. I had gotten the House Elves to leave some food- having connections and the ability to manipulate a situation isn't always a bad slytherin trait it would seem. I had lain out a picnic blanket by the lake and had left a trail of fairy lights leading to it. She had been overwhelmed- if I do say so myself- and all had been going well apart from my nerves. I was going to tell Rose Weasley I, Scorpius Malfoy, was in love with her. Not exactly your every day occurrence really. At least I was going to tell her and then we started to kiss and I got sidetracked. The kissing was going really well and then she looked me in the eye and made me the happiest guy alive by saying something I could never have imagined

"I love you"

"You took the words right out of my mouth"

Song 4- Stay- Shakespeare's Sisters

I sat by his bed, my engagement ring glinting in the moonlight. He looked so lifeless, apparently there wasn't much the Healers could do, just wait for him to wake up from the coma. He had to wake up, he had to. He couldn't leave me, not like this. It had been an accident, he had only popped out for ten minutes for a quick walk and then I get a call telling me there had been an accident.

"Wake up Scorpius, I know you can here me. If you go I do- I know you don't want me to die so you have to wake up, please- for us"

Choking back the tears I had running down my face I felt something squeeze my hand and in that moment knew he had heard and all would be well.

Song 5 Breaking Free- High School Musical

"It's a case of acting normal Rosie- like nothing has changed"

It seemed really easy for Scorpius to say as he opened the door to the Great Hall and the shocked faces of all our fellow students- all apart from the knowing look of my younger cousin Lily. I could feel my ears turn bright red and then suddenly a reassuring squeeze of my from him gave me all the strength I needed to face them. He gave me a peck on the cheek and we both turned to our respective house tables. We had changed the score by admitting we were a couple but change can be a good thing- besides this place could do with some gossip.

Song 6- White Horse- Taylor Swift

How could he? I knew he had a reputation, I guess I should have listened to the others. My family were right, all malfoy's were the same. It didn't matter that he called me his "princess" that I believed we could have a fairytale ending he didn't see it that way. I was to naïve, I should have known, serves me right for being a dreamer. Samantha Parkinson wasn't even pretty- why would he kiss her? Jealousy I know but it is true. Perhaps she's his princess, they deserve each other. There can be no excuses for him- he is out of my life, then why do I still want to see him so badly?

Song 7- Always- Bon Jovi

"I know I was wrong, I made a mistake I'm just a boy. But I can't survive without you- I need you Rosie. You taught me how to love, what is important in life and I love you. I know it doesn't justify my actions- I can't excuse what I did but I know that it won't ever happen again. I hear you are seeing Matthew Thomas. He can't love you like I do- when he kisses you do you ever think of me? We can start again Rosie, I'd do anything for you- I'd cry for you, die for you and I hope you know that. I hope you can forgive me and give us another try, another try to make it work and trust me again. I know it will take work but I'm in it forever.

Yours eternally- Scorpius"

"Well?"

"It'll take work Malfoy, I won't trust you for a long time but I miss you and am willing to try"

Song 8- The Night Before Life Goes On- Carrie Underwood

Tonight was our last night here. Sever years of memory wrapped up in this place, wrapped up in the boy sitting next to me. I can't believe we've made it this far and that tomorrow it all ends- tomorrow we face the real world and life will go on. I hope we make it, he cuddles me close to him and kisses the top of my head the way he has done so many times before. I can smell the familiar scent clinging to his clothes, his aftershave and the smell of cinnamon. Unusual but so comforting- just what I need right now. I have no idea how I'll cope without him. He turns to me and looks deep into my soul, his perfect mouth opens and says the unexpected "Marry Me?"

Song 9 - Don't stop believing Glee cast

After 10 years we are still together- two opposites who collided together and formed one.

Two children and one on the way I was surprised we had time to have any "us time" anymore. But Lily and her husband had agreed to look after the children and Scorpius had surprised me by talking me to a muggle cinema- the motion picture of it all fascinated me to no end. Holding my hand and kissing me I feel like a teen again, despite being heavily pregnant, it was nice to know we could still hold on to this feeling. Just the two of us.

Song 10- When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne

I never thought I would miss him so much when he left. I have our newborn baby to look after and most of the time I'm distracted by looking after her, little Beth, but when the night comes he is constantly on my mind. The emptiness, the lingering smell on his side of the bed and making meals for two instead of one by accident. I know he should be home soon, its just hard to make it ok when I'm worried about him away training to do one of the most dangerous jobs in the wizarding world. Beth looks so much like him too- her eyes, once dark blue, have turned light and tiny tufts of white blonde hair have started to appear. I know he'll be back soon, my soul mate, but I just miss him when he is gone


End file.
